


Possession Doll

by noyawhy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst(?), Anxiety, Fantasy, Fights, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Supernatural - Freeform, beat up, everyone in karasuno loves kageyama, implied sex, introvert kageyama, mental issues, tsukki isnt a dick for once, witch oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyawhy/pseuds/noyawhy
Summary: Kageyama Tobio had always been a quiet boy. Not one to socialise, or even make eye contact with anyone around him. He always wore a mask out so he didn't have to bother with facial expressions and the anxiety of how he looked to other people, but he soon realised it made him stand out more than he liked. So, at the age of 10, he had gave up on going out, aside for school.Kageyama Tobio had 11 dolls. 11 dolls that kept him company and are his best friends. He starts high school and find that the club that he joined is a little off.
Relationships: Very subtle kagehina, a hint of asanoya
Kudos: 30





	Possession Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the dolls actually heavily resemble plushies and I just... accidentally used the word dolls way too many times before i realised. also, to explain what they are, theyre basically the spirit of kageyamas dolls manifested into humanoid forms.

Kageyama gently pet the last doll on his bed, Yamaguchi, he had named it, before heading for school.

Kageyama had 11 dolls, and had numbered them, in no particular order, and named them. To feel included in his imaginary bunch of friends, he numbered them from 1 to 12 and gave himself number 9, imagining himself on the court, as volleyball players, the only thing he'd even consider doing if he had to go out. After a while, he decided it was cruel to simply number them, so he started naming them too.

His personal favourite was Hinata Shouyou, number 10.

"Bye guys," his facial expression warmed as he left for school, hoodie over his head. They're truly alive, in his heart at least, and he visions them waving back in response.

-

"So what's your name, tall guy?" the captain of the club he had joined, turned to him to ask. Kageyama was the first to arrive in the club room, not one to be late because he didn't want to pull attention to himself as the late guy, or early guy really, but no one else had showed up so he kind of ended up being the early guy.

"I'm Kageyama Tobio..." his voiced trailed off and by the time he got to the last syllable of his name, it was practically inaudible. Still, the captain somehow heard it.

"Nice, I'm Sawamura Daichi. They call me Daichi," Daichi gives a welcoming grin, and Kageyama pinched himself, trying to process this information. _To have the exact same name as my doll.. it can't be. It has to be a coincidence._ _I'll ask for his uniform number._

"May I know what's your number?"

"Well.. Ah, the seniors just graduated, so that makes me 1, I guess." Daichi answered. The other members began rolling in, some more enthusiastic than others, and some literally rolling into others.

Everything-- no, everyone feels so familiar. He was too shy to ask for everyone else's names, but he didn't feel anxious. Not around this group of people. He never specifically gave his dolls human-like faces in his imagination, but now that he thought about it.. Daichi, his doll, would definitely look like the captain.

Kageyama was seated in a corner, minding his own business.

"Hey, Kageyama!" A bright tuff of orange approaches him. He oddly doesn't feel like backing into a corner and screaming in his mind for the boy to go away, as he would when people unnecessarily approached him. He looked up to meet the boy's eyes and instead was met with an eye smile. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, a first year!" He offered his hand to shake.

 _Hinata... Shouyou?_ Kageyama considered asking for his number too, before realising that first years wouldn't have numbers yet. But.. how odd. This Hinata.. isn't just similar to his Hinata, but the beaming energy and enthusiasm was exactly the same.

"Kageyama..?" he was pulled back to reality as he realised he hadn't taken the offered hand. He shakes it, and Hinata grins before bouncing off. So he looks out at all the members once more, and tries to match their behaviours with his friends back at home.

The quiet and tall one who always has a partner tagging along.. Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi.

The tiny guy with a burning passion and strong presence but resembles a guardian deity on the court.. Nishinoya Yuu.

The slightly aggressive mother-figure, Sugawara Koushi.

The huge but really soft at heart guy, Azumane Asahi.

Ryuunosuke Tanaka... Chikara Ennoshita.. Hisashi Kinoshita and Kazuhito Narita..

The dynamics of this group.. were exactly the same.

"I-I'm Kageyama Tobio!!" he suddenly shouted, feeling extremely emotional that his friends.. had come to life? Despite the very random shouting of his name, everyone instead looked at him as though they were proud, and all of them gave variations of smiles towards him.

"Welcome, Kageyama! We're glad to finally meet you in person," Sugawara, dubbed Suga, grinned.

-

"How was your first day, hon?" Kageyama's mother questioned as he walked through the gate with a soft "I'm home". Kageyama dorky-half-smiled in response.

"It was good.. I think I made.. friends.." he responded. His mother donned a suprised look, and it melted into a smiled shortly after.

Kageyama oprned the door to his room, and greets his 11 dolls. "Thanks guys, I had a great day today," Kageyama blushed. He knew it wasn't possible that his dolls actually came to life and went to school with him, but it certainly felt that way. 

But was it really impossible?

-

Kageyama sleeps.

"Can you believe that?! He had a great day! For the first time, he actually came back home happy!" Hinata squealed. 

"Hinata... you're gonna wake him up. Quiet down," Suga chuckled, knowing Kageyama can't actually hear them. They were, after all, in their doll forms, therefore that meant that they were in the spirit world. The spirit world was a direct overlap over this world, just that regular humans can sense no part of it.

Daichi turned to them in annoyance as he spoke about how they spoke today.

"Hinata... Suga... you guys realise you almost gave us away?" Daichi started.

"You're supposed to be clueless, Hinata! You went up to him! To shake his hand! AND ASK FOR HIS NAME! NOT GET HIS ATTENTION BY CALLING OUT HIS NAME WHEN YOU'VE SUPPOSEDLY NEVER MET HIM!" Daichi snapped as he huffed and turned to Suga next.

"And you... what do you mean GLAD TO FINALLY MEET YOU IN PERSON? HE'S GONNA THINK YOU'RE SOME STALKER."

"Well, I mean... he was so bamboozled he didn't catch on to any of that, so in the end everything's fine and dandy, isn't that right?" Yamaguchi butt in to stop the conversation from becoming excessively aggressive, as if it already wasn't with Daichi shouting, which was a rare occurence. Tsukishima sighed as he observed as a third party, choosing not to engage.

-

Club just ended, and Kageyama stayed to help clean up. Everyone was already packing up after almost an hour of cleaning, but Kageyama had clean one spot a little too thoroughly while he was in the depths of his thoughts.

"Kageyama, pack up. It's time to go." Suga glanced over his shoulder.

"Alright, you go first. I can take the keys," and with that, he was left alone in the volleyball gym. Kageyama thought about the likelihood these boys were connected to his dolls. Well, the answer was an obvious yes, but how did it all happen? How did his mother obtain those dolls? He thought and thought and thought. And then he looked at the clock. _Shit, it's really late!_ He ran into the store room to keep the mop, but what he ran into was a little more than embarassing. 

_T-t-th-they're naked! I-i-in a passionate kiss._

For whatever reason he trailed his eyes downwards, he regrets it.

_D-dick... in... ass....._

He stares as his brain lost all its ability to comprehend anything and the two in question turn to him.

"W-what are y-you guys, a-animals?!" He shouted, with a finger pointed at them accusingly. His face was red and he looked down immediately after.

"Sorry, sorry! Sex is a no-no for you?" Nishinoya turned to him, sorry for what was obviously the wrong thing, or at least the minor part of it.

"No-- I- I don't care if you wanna have sex!! Just, uh, d-do it where the door could be locked?? Where people can't catch you???" Kageyama was so embarassed tears threatened to spill.

"Hehe.. I guess you're right. We're sorry. Give us some time to change and clean up?" Asahi said, his iconic nervous smile on his face. Kageyama gave a small nod, closed the door and walked off.

"Well, at least he didn't ask any questions," Asahi gave a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, well, you can't exactly explain that being a doll meant that you're a lot less sensative to all forms of touch and empathy." Noya pouted and looked away. "...and sex really brings out the best.. or the most, really, that we can feel from touch," He continued. Nishinoya and Asahi came out, cleaned everything, and apologized for what Kageyama walked into. Kageyama was scared that this would dampen their relationship as friends but before he could see that happen, Nishinoya smacked him goodbye with an enthusiastic "See ya tomorrow!" and that was the last they ever heard of that night.

-

3 months had passed.

"Hmm... could we all go to someone's house.. or something, to discuss this? It's getting really late and we need to lock up soon." Kageyama said, fear and anxiety enveloping none of his words, an impressive feat considering he'd never be able to do that around any other people. At that statement though, they all grew nervous and glanced away, acting as though they heard nothing. Of course, there was no problem with having friends over, it's just that... they all kinda lived with him? Kageyama doesn't know (even if he might suspect it or thinks his imagination is just expanding its fortress) so they all had to push this house-going thing to Kageyama's. "But my room won't fit 12 people-" Kageyama started, but was soon bombarded with rebuttals.

"I live over the mountain!"

"M-my sister's gonna distract us all!"

"My parents are strict with having guests over!"

Oh boy, were the excuses endless.

"Let's just go to Kageyama's then. It's not like we can't do this in the living room, and if we really needed to, I'm sure it's not all that difficult to squeeze us all in that room..." _as we always are,_ Tsukishima suggested, keeping the last part a thought.

 _Tsukishima, thank you huhu..._ Everyone basically thought to themselves.

-

_Oh._

Kageyama wasn't thinking about it when he agreed to letting them come over, but his dolls were on his bed. Not that they'd judge that he plays with dolls (hopefully) but the thought that they're all numbered and labelled the exact names of the current members of Karasuno made it seem as though... he was in a cult, or lead one. He really did try to ask them to wait a few for him to tidy his room up, but as expected of Karasuno, they'll barge in anyway.

"The hell would I care if your room's messy! It can't be worse that mine!" Tanaka shouted as he pushed the door open to welcome the sight that 'can't be worse' than his non-existent room. Kageyama, anxious, expected a reaction from him, or anyone really, but everyone walked in as though they were already used to this sight, or that they didn't care.. or both.

"How cute," Tsukishima gave a genuine smirk, and grabbed the one with his name and number. Everyone followed suite and comfortably hugged the soft dolls that had their names on it. It was a cozy and warm atmosphere, as if 12 brothers were just having a good day together.

Kageyama excused himself to the toilet and shed small pearls of joy from his eyes.

_So this is what friendship and inclusion feels like._

-

Sunday, 11:30 a.m.

"I'm home," A man's voice sounded throughout the house, obnoxiously loud.

"Oh, you're finally back." A weak smile formed on Kageyama's mother's face. At the sound of the man's voice, Kageyama locked the door and broke out in a cold sweat. Not that his father was abusive or anything, lord forgive him if he had to go through all that defensive statements his father makes against that, but he was just.... unbearably strict. He turned to his dolls.

_It's going to happen again. He's gonna try take them away again._

_"It's okay, Kageyama!"_

_"It'll work out!!"_ His friends tried to comfort him in his head. 

12:47 p.m.

"I had a nice chat with your mother," his father said in front of his locked door.

"Now I think we should catch up too." He continued. He waited as he expected Kageyama to, with his own initiative, open the door because Kageyama knew what would happen if he didn't comply. So he opened the door.

"Nice to finally see you again, son! It's been 3 long months," he hugged, locking the door behind him. He then looked over Kageyama's head to his bed and looked at his 11 dolls. Then he sighed.

"I heard you made some friends," his father started.

_No, please._

"More than some, in fact. I'm pretty sure your mom mentioned like.. more than 10 kiddos?" He unfolded a large plastic that was previously hidden in his palm.

"..what...are you implying..." Kageyama said under his breath, tears threatening to spill.

_No, no, no!_

"Oh, you know what I mean," his dad frowned. "It's about damn time you grew out of playing with dolls, isn't that right? I never liked them anyway, but your mother insisted it helped you with your... social problems."

"No, please! Not the dolls! Those're my friends!" Kageyama clung onto his dad, trying all that he can to restrict his movement and keep him in place.

"Move!" He flung Kageyama to the side as he began shoving them into the plastic bag.

_Yamaguchi, Tsukishima....._

Kageyama runs to grab Hinata and the rest, but only managed to grab the orange head before he was was aggressively shoved to the side.

_Tanaka.... Noya......._

_"...NO! STOP!"_ He tried for the dolls again once more, but then his father suddenly grabbed Kageyama's arms and next thing he knew, they were bound by what felt like a belt. His father tried to take away the Hinata from the clutches of his hands, but Kageyama hung on tight. Which resulted in the doll tearing at the neck a little after a little more force was put to getting that doll. Kageyama's eyes widened at the sight of the slightly torn doll. In his mind, a vivid vision of Hinata choking up blood played.

"HINATA!" He shrieked. His father looked down on him in disgust. "Naming your dolls? Pathetic." He grabbed the rest of the dolls as a series of harsh bangs were heard from the door.

"Let me in! What are you doing to Tobio!!" His mother voiced from the other side. Now that he had achieved his goal, his father opened the door to let her in. "Don't worry, I didn't do-"

"HE WAS SCREAMING! HE WAS- Tobio, my baby, are you okay?" Kageyama's mother wanted to scream at her husband before deciding she had much more important things to take care of. Kageyama simply had his knees against his chest on the floor, in his own pool of tears. He frantically nodded as a response to his mother's question.

"Give him back his dolls."

"No."

"Give hi- where are you going?!!" His father stormed out of the room and she followed immediately, wanting to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He stomped out of the house and threw the plastic filled with the toys into the large dumpster. As his mother immediately ran to insert her upper-half into the large dumpster to reach for the toys, which were a little too low for her reach, his father returned, lighter in hand. He didn't even ask his wife to move, simply threw it in. His mother reeled out of the dumpster in fear of getting burnt, and turned to him.

"How... could you..." she turned to him, a look of betrayal plastered on her face.

"I'll come back in a few days, when you and that kid of yours have calm down," his father walked off.

2:37 a.m.

The dolls aren't happy. 

Hinata has his hand over his face, loosely feeling for his burnt left eye, amongst other burnt things. His eyes were wide, blinded with bloodlust and rage. The same can be said about the rest of them. The stuffing coming out of his neck wound only added to how terrifying he looked right now. Oh, not scary or creepy enough to see a beaten up doll-person which had stuffing falling out here and there, burnt at some places, looking like they want to kill someone? Well there's two other details missing here: there's 10 other dolls in the same state and they're all pissed. They really resembled dolls in horror movies, right before they go in for the kill.

"Hm? What was that? Were we just burnt?" Hinata asked, almost amused.

"Hahaha! Shouyou, I think we were!" Noya laughed his usual. Though his eyes said otherwise.

"Hehhh.. that was quite the experience wasn't it." Tsukishima voiced, parts of his glasses melted, forming black smudges on parts of his face.

"Let's return the favour and burn him to a crisp," Tanaka suggested, the crows sharing the same conclusion.

"Let's go then!" Suga hummed threateningly enthusiastic.

"Let's." Daichi lead.

Their wounds very slowly began healing itself, and the stuffing turned into veins and body parts as they reverted back into the body.

-

"Ah~ looks like my little dolls have finally awaken to their real purpose." Oikawa hummed.

"And what is that, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi went up behind him and looked at the crystal ball he had in his hands.

"It's a long story," Oikawa turned and Iwaizumi sighed. "And I supposed I could tell you, since it'll take a while before these tattered dolls reach him," he quickly continued before turning back to the ball.

"Basically, I gave his mom some dolls. You knew how he was. Quiet and anti-social, it was obvious he had no friends. I mean, I'll admit, it was kind of stupid of me throwing items with black magic infused in them to random kids, but I was doing it to see it for myself. And I myself was a kid. I told her to give it to him, as a present from me as a senior who cared. She wasn't swayed by the fact that they were dolls, simply grateful someone even cared about him aside from herself."

"Trashykawa, I hope you know that if someone dies tonight, it's on you."

"Alright, alright. Anyway, these dolls were usually commissioned by kings and the sort back then to make immortal subjects that were loyal to them. The dolls were basically bodyguards that were nice and friendly to anyone, unless their king or they, themselves, are threatened. And when threatened, they don't hold back. After all, their job isn't just to protect the physical security of the king, but his emotional security as well."

"Hmm, that's a rather small price to pay for immortal and loyal soldiers," Iwaizumi responded. A price too good to be true.

"You're right! That's exactly right. So here's the catch, they eat human souls!" Oikawa voiced excitedly.

"They-what??"

"Well, to last long they need an energy supply. They dont 'just' live forever. So, to be more specific, they kill people and take their life force. Makes more sense? It's a big price. The price is infinite, and the only way you have to stop paying is to lock your loyal, immortal soldiers up, so they can't kill anyone, and eventually die. You don't decide who dies. They do. And they choose whoever they feel is right to kill. Most of the time, it's bad guys, if you raised them like a regular person would. But remember, these guys don't feel empathy for us. They're not human. You can only steer them in the right direcrion, but it's still up to them if they kill someone else entirely for life force. It's why you need lots of enemies to own them." Oikawa explained.

"But Kageyama doesn't even have real friends! Who would they kill?" Iwaizumi's blood ran cold.

"One middle aged human can last the 11 of them around 5 years per person, give and take. The boys Kageyama have raised is too nice to go around killing people I think." Oikawa gave his honest thoughts. "But I don't have the answer to that, and that's what I want to know, actually. So, we'll have to see whether they'll just let themselves die or.. kill someone if they're desperate enough,"

"Poopy shittykawa, you really are the worst. Pushing such horrible things onto your junior like that."

-

Noise. The noise of a metal bat dragging accross the floor was heard as Kageyama's father went to a slightly urban area eating supper.

He looked up to the sound but saw no one. Maybe it was his imagination. He continued eating his food, even though the shop itself had just closed and the owner was already done for the day. For the past few years those dolls were in his house, he always felt an uncomfortable, ominous aura surrounding them. So when he heard Kageyama could finally talk to people, he shouldn't waste the chance to immediately throw them away.

-

_"Kageyama, here you go! A friend of yours brought you some gifts," she smiled._

_"Friend?..I don't have a friend though," Tobio responded, hands securing his knees against his chest as he had pushed himself into the corner, watching some kids' volleyball cartoon. Nevertheless, he took the bag his mom had handed him and peeked inside, to find 11 dolls. A blush creeped up to his face and a dorky smile formed on his lips._

_-_

_As a blinding light suddenly brought me into a state of awareness, I look at what's infront of me. A boy staring right down at me. I instinctively knew he was my master._

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

_I must protect him._

_I don't know who, what and where am I but I know I want to protect him. 10 other consciences soon awakened and we all couldn't help but stare at him. This bag... this bag that contained the 11 of us brimmed with an excess of love and admiration, amongst other emotions._

_We all climbed out of the bag (not literally, but spiritually) and hugged him for as long as we could. A pearl-like substance suddenly falls from his eyes. What is that? Why is he expressing negativity?_

_Don't cry. Who hurt you?_

**_We'll hurt them back._ **

_"I love them. They're.. beautiful." He whispered through the tears he cried._

_Beautiful? Me? Us? Beau-beautiful?_

_I glanced up to my unnaturally coloured orange hair._

_Hm.. maybe he just used the wrong word._

_-_

"Miss us?" The man looked up from his food once again to find the most cold, heartless eyes staring down at him. Gathered around the one that spoke were 10 other intimidating boys. Before Kageyama's father could react, a metal bat swung into his chest as orange hair blurred into his view.

_We'll hurt them back._

The man had fallen back but was about to kick Hinata before a hand grabbed onto his leg, pulling hard enough that popping and cracking noises could be heard. The other boys circled around him, creating a barrier in case anyone saw what was happening, and two of them patrolled the area.

"Hey, uhh, what's happening back there?" A common folk questioned in concern at the screaming and beating noises he heard more than tens of metres away from him and the two boys.

"Ah, don't mind it sir. Just-"

"Just someone about to get sent to hell for not knowing how to own a child," Suga voiced, venom dripping from his every word as he abruptly cut Yamaguchi off.

"A-AH, HE MEANS WE'RE DOING A SCHOOL MOVIE PROJECT WHERE A LITTLE BEATING UP IS INVOLVED. NO ONE'S ACTUALLY DYING." Yamaguchi defended, not wanting to raise suspiscion. 

"..alright just.." he tried peaking before he continued. "Don't hit that guy too hard alright?"

 _Now move along please!!!_ Yamaguchi pleaded in his head.

"Okay now old man," Tsukishima started, the remnants of his glasses (specifically the part that hooks over the right ear) held in his hands like a weapon.

"What were you tryna do to us? Throwing us didn't need a nice ol' roasting, did it?" His calm voice penetrated the thick air.

" _Did it?"_ He repeated louder, as he stabbed the man's eye with the blunt end of the glasses, his cool evidently lost. He smirked at the sight of what he did. It was a small damage, but not combined with the head injury from Hinata's bat and the popped leg. Kageyama's father couldn't run anywhere. For extra measure though, Asahi had stood on his 2 hands. 

And with that set up, they began beating the man up.

Enough to hurt, not enough to die. Honestly, it was just a regular beat up (stabbed eye aside... or not) until Nishinoya pulled out a pair of scissors.

Snip. He grinned as he demonstrated how the scissors looked when it was motioned to cut.

"Now," Daichi began. "We're setting some rules."

"I'm not following ANY fucking rule of yours," the man spat before Daichi could list them out for him. Daichi turned to Noya with a nod and scissors were brought to his face. More specifically, his ear.

Snip. The top part that folded in had been cut off. "You don't have any fucking choice, champ," Noya voiced over the man's screaming at the sudden sharp pain.

"Rule number one, no divorcing your wife. Rule number two, no running away and disappearing, that includes suicide. Rule number three, earnestly support their financial needs. Rule number four, don't disappoint or hurt your child." Daichi listed out to him without being interrupted, to his pleasure. The man knew these people, if they were even people, which they obviously aren't, wouldn't hesitate to maybe cut more off his ear or do some other mortal damage.

"What happens if I break any rules?" He askes, face contorted in anxiety of the answer.

"Nah, just some pretty simple stuff." Noya aggressively _snips,_ it acting as a hint of sorts.

"Oh, but if you think suicide will save you, we'll revive you," Tanaka snorts.

The man was in no position to bring himself home. Hinata began dragging him by the leg, hopping for his skin to at least scrape of off his back a little, before a familiar feeling crawled up their skin.

"Hello boys," a sweet voice sounded. All of them turned to him, Yamaguchi prepared to belt out an excuse before Suga stopped him.

"Yeah, I seem familiar enough don't I? You don't know me, but don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." He explained himself. The crows oddly enough felt like they could trust him, or that he at least wasn't lying, and let their guard down. Oikawa walked toward the man to lift his chin up with one finger.

"I'm here to fix this problem." He voiced.

"This man can't go home like this. He'll have to go to the hospital, then someone's going to be able to tell he's been assaulted. We don't want the police chasing after you lot." He continued as he pulled a vial out of his back pocket and almost poured it into Kageyama's father's mouth before stopping as if he forgot something. He pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs and shackled the man's arms and legs. Everyone looked at him in confusion as to why he had those.

"..It doesn't hurt to have things." He said, mind wandering to whatever he and Iwaizumi does in bed with those.

He then poured the contents of the vial into the man's mouth uninterrupted. The man's wounds began closing and all injuries inflicted seem to have disappeared. While what he said about the police was true, everyone was secretly grumbling in their minds about all the inflicted damage being undone.

"Oh, don't worry. Everything may be fixed, but he still feels the pain. My potions aren't perfect," he twinkled.

-

"How long was the first sacrifice going to last them?" Iwaizumi questioned, never one that was interested in his boyfriend's antiques, but seeing how it's taken a rather wild turn..

"The first sacrifice was some drunk old man I conveniently found on the streets. He probably didnt have that much life to him?" Oikawa scrunched his face as he calculated the years. "...Like, 3 years maybe?" Oikawa hesitantly concluded.

"That's around now then!" Iwaizumi's eyes widen.

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan, they'll figure something out."

-

Kageyama is living his best years. Well, it's actually just a few months, but still.

"Suga-san, I'd like to talk," Kageyama blushed as Suga turned ro face him, the two planned to meet during lunchtime for what Suga assumed was advice.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I..." Kageyama felt tears brewing. _No, come on, don't get emotional!!_ "Thanks... for being a part of this volleyball club. And I don't just mean you. I mean.. all of you. I can't tell the rest because they might react pretty oddly," Kageyama pauses and thinks of Hinata snorting at his sniffing, "..and honestly, I just feel so safe around everyone. I mean, I'm not actually like this-" he pauses and thinks of how to describe himself without seeming attention-seeking.

"I wasn't the most confident, talking to people was a burden, and the stress of just existing...' he looked at Suga, who's eyes had softened at his words. Suga gave a motherly smile. 

_I'm listening._

"It's only been a while, but...." Kageyama looked up to make intimate eye contact with Suga.

"I'm going to miss all of you when we part someday."

Sugawara felt his doll heart melting with love and affection for this kid.

The rest of them were there in spirit.

-

"We're weakening.." Asahi started. It was dead night in Kageyama's room. The same night his dolls were burnt, he found his father at the main door, the oddly unscathed dolls in his arms as he cried for forgiveness. Kageyama still kept them with him, but instead of on the bed, they were now under his bed, only taken out when he plays with it, in case his father tries anything again. Though he seem to habe entirely given up on throwing the dolls out after burning them a week ago. 

"Negative goatie..." Sugawara mumbled, as Daichi glanced in defeat. "..yeah, guess we're going soon?" He voiced. They didn't come with a manual, but their gut feelings and natural instincts were enough to tell them that they're gonna disappear soon if they don't kill someone.

"I don't think he needs us anymore. He's grown." Ennoshita chimed in, implying they move on.

"But he still needs us..." Hinata sadly pouted.

"It'd go against what Kageyama would like to be murdering someone, but I agree with Hinata here. If we leave him, he'll just revert to what he once was." Tsukishima backed Hinata up, a rare occurance.

"Nah, I think the real Karasuno can handle him. I mean, the ones that have actually been dealing with him. And I think he'll realise that they're still the same people," Noya said. The thing is, what Kageyama had been seeing was the dolls, but they were more like an image that overlapped with reality. He was interacting with real humans, but what he saw were the dolls disguised as humans.

"..so, we're just gonna wait till we fade, then?" Tanaka sighed sadly. Sugawara gave a comforting pat to both him and Hinata.

"But... what if _I_ don't want to go?" 

Everyone turned to the orange-head. "I'm not ready... to leave Kageyama..." he began sniffing as he spoke through small tears.

"Hinata.. don't cry.." Yamaguchi began tearing up as well. It didn't take long before the whole team was bawling, Tsukishima excluded. (He was sad too, but more sobbing than bawling.) 

-

Despite not saying anything against his teammates, Hinata truly wanted to be by Kageyama's side forever. So here he was, knife in hand, hiding between an ally to find someone to kill and extend their life expactancy.

"I'm sorry, everyone," he whispered sadly as he looked out.

-

Why was everyone giving him so much more attention than usual these past few weeks?

Everyone seemed particularly sad too, save for one orange-head, who was excessively energetic.

No matter how much he asked, everyone somehow avoided the question, or ignored it completely. 

"..wanna get some pork buns?" He offered Hinata. The orange-head's eyes sparkled and they headed towards the shop together.

They ate their buns on the swings of a kid's playground, as the night wind comfortingly blew through their hair.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious." Hinata voiced before Kageyama had asked anything.

"How would you know..." 

Hinata gave Kageyama his usual toothy grinned and his questioned faded with that.

-

They were all walking home as they passed by the usual store, buns in hand. Everything should be fine and dandy.

_It should be, but.._

Asahi's hands started to glow dimly, and a weak smile formed on his lips.

"..I guess this is goodbye, Kageyama," 

"ASAHI, WAIT. GUYS, WHY IS ASAHI-" Kageyama was trying to hold on to Asahi, and had turned to ask the rest about him in a state of panic before realising..

Everyone else was slowly fading away too.

Kageyama ran towards everyone and tried to grab each person's hand, even if only a finger.

"No... don't go..." his eyes widened as his hurt began hurting and his tears burned his cheeks.

"DON'T GO! PLEASE!" He turned to Hinata, who was looking down and crying too. Hinata lookes at Kageyama with tear-glazed eyes and brought his hands up to Kageyama's face. With a slight tip-toe, graced his lips with a light kiss.

_"Be happy for me."_

Kageyama's tears were a waterfall, as Suga's familiar hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't neglect your real friends, alright? Just because we disappear doesn't mean Karasuno is fake too." Suga squeezed.

"But... all of you _are_ my real friends..." he hicced.

"We're not, silly! Come on now, smile for us before we go!" Noya voiced, his grin as wide as ever.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you smile one last time.." Tsukishima silently added.

Kageyama nodded and gave the most genuine and beautiful smile they'd ever seen.

"Wow, that's actually really beautiful.." Tanaka whispered, now crying from how pure that was. Everyone's eyes burned from how marvelously bright that smile was. From how beautiful, genuine and pure that sad smile was.

"I'm taking this memory to whatever abyss I end up in," Hinata voiced.

And with that, they all had completely faded.

\- 

"Kageyama! Stop spacing out! Your bun's getting cold!" He looks down to the latter. "S-sorry, Ayumu!"

_Be happy for me._

"Yeah, you were spacing out there for quite a while, you okay?" Irino asks. He's caring, like...

_Hey, don't neglect your real friends._

"Want some popsicles to cheer you up?" Nobu mischeviously grinned.

This isn't the volleyball group I imagined, but the one I am actually in,

_Karasuno High School Volleyball Club._

**Author's Note:**

> stuff id like to clarify/point out:  
> -Oikawas like some modern ass witch  
> -Ah yes so why didnt they come out as humans when they were being taken away? Of course, that would have scared the dad rIGHT OFF but they were also considering kageyama's mental state. If he saw them actually appear, he'll become more dependant on them, and possibly even just lock himself in his room and keep his friends there with him, not even opting to go to school, since there's nothing worth going there for anyway (if its volleyball he could drag them to the backyard and play) they care way too much on the after effects of them appearing in front of kags. Also, they knew his father wasnt going to straight up hit him (although he ended up kinda?? That was a miscalculation on their part) so they just thought itd be better if they fuck with him after kags and mom is out of sight.  
> \- ok so i bet the overlapping thing is p confusing.... basically its real (non doll) people he's actually interacting with, but the dolls has partial control and what he sees isnt the real people but his imaginary friends. Only when the dolls are home (which is kageyamas) or not around him then theyre in their 'authentic' state, otherwise its just an overlap. Well,,, spirits r just confusing as hell  
> -i hope everyone got the names i used at the end HEHE


End file.
